


Struggling in Life

by Lupa_shadow



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BoyxBoy, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Hardcore, Light Masochism, Love, M/M, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Relationship(s), People who aren't in the anime, Ross loves Alba, Slow Build, Smut, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, bad past, craziness, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_shadow/pseuds/Lupa_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba and Ross are in college along with the rest of their friends. Ross won't admit it, but he is hopelessly in love with Alba. And he subconsciously shows his affection in his own, unique, violent way. But Alba has a past that no-one else knows about, and it is coming back to haunt him. And through it all, Ross tries his best to get answers. Will Alba open up about his past? Will Ross break down the walls Alba so desperately built around him? Will Alba go back to his old ways or will Ross make him stay? Read as this unlikely love blooms between these two, with a strong unrelenting force.</p><p> </p><p>(This is my first fic, so please don't hate me.)>^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, because I'm a first time (public) fic writer!XD  
> Please comment at any time, and excuse me if I reply late. My parents won't let me on the computer at home,  
> so thank you!!Xb  
> And it's not finished so don't worry!

                                **Alba's POV**

 

I didn't think that I would have such a Hellish life, but here I am, in college. My name is Alba Frühling, and my life is a living Hell. I have a few friends here in college Hell. "ALBA-SAN! ALBA-SAN!" My roommate Crea is yelling to get my attention, again. Oh, and my roommate Crea is one of them. Crea has white hair in some places and black in others, blue-eyes, and he's a bit taller than me. And don't forget that he is really loud and obnoxious most of the time. I've only seen him get serious a couple of times, most of them had to do with his friends and he has a lot of them. He's one of those people who get along with everyone, even if they're complete opposites.

"What is it this time Crea?" I sighed looking away from my laptop that showed my English essay, which was barely started and is due in three days. "Shii-Tan won't let me play his game," Crea whined at me.

"Don't go crying to that idiot, he can't do anything about it anyways." Ross said from his spot on Crea's bed on the opposite side of the room(a.k.a. Shii-Tan). I don't know if I should call Ross a friend, he usually finds some way to tease, pick on, or physically hurt me. Ross had raven black hair that stuck up at odd angles, red-eyes, and he's taller than me and Crea. He usually has a bored look on his face, unless he causes someone to get angry or he makes them feel pain. And I am usually the target for these violent and hurtful attacks. At those times he has this cynical smirk on his face, like he can't help it. Sometimes he outright laughs, I don't think I've ever seen him with a genuine smile on his face. He's lucky he's Crea's cousin, or I would beat him to a pulp, if I could.

He just sat there, holding his D.S. in his hands while looking at the screen, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was pressing buttons, trying to beat the boss level on some game. "I'm not an idiot! And can you just let him play the stupid game?! I need to finish this essay, it's due in three days," I yelled at him.

Honestly, I really did need to get it done and Crea bugging me isn't helping, at all. "No." He just kept playing his game without a care in the world.

I groaned, I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I needed to get his attention and let him know I'm serious. I grabbed a pillow off my bed and threw it, it hit him square in the face. And the glare he sent my way, sent a chill down my spine. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" He chased me around the room until he had me pinned down on my bed.

"I told you I needed to get the essay done," I said glaring up at him from my position on the bed. He had me pinned laying on my back with my hands above my head. I groaned in pain as I felt him suddenly punch me in the stomach. "And I said no. And no means no, so deal with it," Ross growled out. To be perfectly honest, I guess you could say I'm a bit of a masochist. So Ross punching me kinda, just a little bit, turns me on. It's a weird kink to have, I know.

"Shii-Tan! Don't be mean to Alba-san, he was just trying to get your attention," Crea said while pointing an accusing finger at Ross. "He shouldn't have thrown the pillow at my face," he said smirking down at me. I knew that smirk, that would not be the only punch I got. He would get me for it later on too. "Well if you won't let him play your game, at least distract him." He looked at me with a "You're kidding me right" look on his face. "Please, you can punch me all you want later, I promise." I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him, because I knew he liked to humiliate me. He hesitated,"Fine, but I get to punch you as much as I want tomorrow." I sighed as he got off and grabbed Crea's arm, dragging him out of the room with him. _'Thank God.'_

I got back up and sat back down in the chair in front of my laptop. "Now to finish this stupid essay," I mumbled to myself.

 

**Ross' POV**

 

 

                 I was sitting on my cousin Crea's bed in the dorm room he shared with Alba. I usually call him Hero-san when we talk or bicker. Alba has light brown hair, grey-eyes, and not to mention that he's pretty short and has a girlish figure. He's really energetic, though it doesn't seem like it. I like to mess with him, mainly because I like the reaction I get out of him. He either gets mad, flustered, or he just fights back, though I love to see him in pain. Most people call me a sadist or a psychopath, but I don't really care. The only reason I'm in college is, because Crea cried until I agreed to go to the same college as him. That was a year ago, it's been an entire year since I've met Alba. Crea tells me that I'm in love with him, because I tease him in a unique way that I don't tease others. I call bullshit. I don't love that short, stupid, hot-headed, adorable little shit. I just love the reactions I get from him when I tease him. And seeing him in pain is a real turn on, weirdly it's only his reaction that gets me like that, but hey, it's fun.

Sitting cross-legged on Crea's bed, I played my D.S., trying my best to ignore Crea's incessant whining. That was until Crea yelled at stupid Alba, again. "ALBA-SAN! ALBA-SAN!" He sighed and looked at Crea, and asked,"What is it this time Crea?"

"Shii-Tan won't let me play his game," Crea whined at Alba.

"Don't go crying to that idiot, ha can't do anything about it anyways." I said calmly from my spot on the opposite side of the room. I don't really listen to anyone, because I don't give a fuck about what others say. And I don't have many friends, Alba is a possible friend. But I'm pretty sure he hates my guts, considering I use him as a personal punching bag. I usually target him when I get violent, merely because I love his reactions. I was still trying to beat the boss monster on my Kingdom of Hearts game.

"I'm not an idiot! And can you just let him play the stupid game?! I need to finish this essay, it's due in three days," Alba yelled at me from his chair. I knew he needed to get it done, but I didn't care and I made Crea bug him on purpose, just for this reason, he was getting mad. "No." I told him as calmly as possible, continuing to play my game. I heard a groan and then I got hit in the face with a pillow. If looks could kill, I'm sure I would have killed Alba a million times over. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" I began to chase him around the room until I pinned him on his back on his bed. I had his hands above his head, and he glared at me. "I told you I needed to get the essay done," he told me. I punched him in the stomach, and he groaned from the unexpected pain. "And I said no. And no means no, so deal with it," I growled at him.

"Shii-Tan! Don't be mean to Alba-san, he was just trying to get your attention," Crea pointed an accusing finger at me. "He shouldn't have thrown the pillow at my face," I said while smirking down at Alba. It was my signature "There's a lot more punches to be thrown" smirk, my sadistic smirk. And I did plan on getting him for it later, when he least expected it. "Well if you won't let him play your game, at least distract him." I gave him my "Your kidding me right" look. "Please, you can punch me all you want later, I promise." He was begging me, using those stupidly adorable eyes to beg. But I liked to humiliate him, so why not? I hesitated a bit, then said,"Fine, but I get to punch you as much as I want tomorrow." He sighed as I got off of him and grabbed Crea's arm, dragging him out of their room. "Tomorrow is going to be _fun_ ," I mumbled to myself, running down the corridor with Crea in tow.

 


	2. The Fun Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one!!  
> Because it is just getting started!!  
> And this chapter isn't finished so don't worry!!!

            **3rd POV**

 

 

   

 

        After Ross had left with Crea in tow, Alba continued to type up his essay. Every now and again he would have to look something up to get a theory of what it looked like. Alba is majoring in creative writing and had to write a short fiction essay for his class. Every few seconds he would think of Ross and the things he thought of gave him more and more ideas. 

Ross has surprisingly been his muse for writing on more than one occasion. He tries to keep his thoughts of the Raven-haired man to a minimum. But it comes with its difficulties, like the fact that Ross was always with Crea.

And Ross was always tormenting him with his violent tendencies, it got worse when he was angry or annoyed. 

To put it simply, Ross is one person he couldn't get away from. So he has to deal with all of his antics, including his violent traps he likes setting for people. 

Only a short few minutes later, he finished his essay. Thankfully, Ross had held up his end of the bargain. Which means, Alba had to let Ross hurt him all day tomorrow. Thinking it was probably a good idea to go to sleep, he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

 

Mean while, Ross was dragging Crea around and keeping him away from his shared dorm with Alba. 

"Shii-Tan! Where are you taking me?! I want to talk to Alba-san," Crea yelled at Ross from behind.

"You can't talk to him, he has work to do." 'And I have a deal to keep.' Ross smirked at the thought of being able to beat Alba all day tomorrow. It really got him going to think of hitting Alba. 'Oh, he really has it coming.' 

Taking Crea to the library so that he would be quiet, Ross was thinking of all the ways that he could hurt Alba. When they entered the library, Crea instantly quieted down. 

They sat at a table off in the far corner where they could not be seen. "Shii-Tan, why are we at the library? You don't even like reading books," Crea whined at him. "We are here for a nice, calming environment. It's too loud everywhere else, I can't think it's so loud," Ross said with a bored expression on his face. Ross pulled out his phone and put his earbuds in his ears so he didn't have to listen to Crea's whining. He sat quietly, listening to music, and put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. Ross was soon sound asleep having dreams of hurting Alba and watching him cry. 

Half an hour later, he woke up to the sound of Crea telling him it was getting late. He sat up groggily and wiped at his tired eyes. "What? How long have I been asleep," he asked with a tired voice. "You've been asleep for half an hour Shii-Tan." 

Crea had taken out his earbuds to wake him up and talk to him, when he looked at Crea he was giggling. "What?!" He asked Crea, glaring with so much anger and frustration. Crea pointed down at his lower half and he looked down. What he saw surprised him, but then he felt it, he groaned at the painful erection in his pants. "Fuck," he groaned putting his head back down on the table in frustration. He tried to remember what he had dreamed of to cause this.

 

**Ross' Dream**

 

              _Ross was leaning over Alba holding his hands above his head on the bed like earlier. Ross poked Alba in the eye, and Alba whined,"Owwwww." As his eyes began to tear up, Ross had begun to pinch his arms with his free hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Alba whined as Ross continued to torture him. He punched him in the stomach and watched as Alba groaned in pain. Seeing Alba in pain with teary eyes was starting to turn him on. His face flushed a light red color and his breathing had become heavy._

_Ross leaned down and began to nibble and bite at Alba's neck. Every now and again, Alba would whine and groan at the feeling of Ross biting him. Hearing these sounds come from Alba made his pants painfully hard. Alba seemed to notice,"Sadistic Perv!!" Alba yelled at him, but whined when Ross bit him again. Sucking on Alba's neck, things started to heat up. Ross continually marked Alba in every spot on his exposed neck, continuing down until he got to the neckline of his shirt. "Tch." Though he was stopped by the shirt, it gave him time to notice Alba's own pained erection. It seems that sucking and biting his neck had turned him on._

_"You call me a sadistic perv, but you seem to be enjoying this," Ross said, looking at him with his sadistic smirk. "Whatever!!" Alba yelled at him as his face flushed a deep red. 'He looks so cute when he's embarrassed.' Ross ground his hips against Alba's, causing Alba to moan in pleasure. He groaned as a shot of pleasure went through his body too. "L-let me go!" Alba said trying to wriggle free from his grip. He just smirked down at Alba and said,"No."_

_As Alba kept trying to wriggle free, Ross began to unbutton and remove his pants. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" Alba asked looking at him in shock. "What does it look like," Ross said as he slowly pulled Alba's pants off. "No, don't!" But before he said anything more, he hissed as he felt the tension in his pants release. Ross then smacked his ass to make him lift up his hips, pulling off Alba's pants completely. "I bet that feels a lot better, doesn't it?" Ross asked, looking down at him with a wide smirk. Reluctantly he nodded to answer the question Ross had asked. Assessing the situation more, Ross noticed he had to fully restrain Alba._

_Taking his scarlet scarf off, he tied Alba's hands to the bars of the headboard. "There, that should be easier," Ross said as he looked down at a teary eyed, red faced, and embarrassed Alba. Once again, grinding his hips into Alba's, making them both groan from the friction. He leaned closer to Alba's face and bit his lower lip, causing Alba to gasp in surprise. Quickly inserting his tongue, Ross made fast work of exploring Alba's mouth. After catching up from the initial shock of Ross kissing him, he responded by battling Ross for dominance in mid kiss. Ross groaned into the kiss at Alba's reaction and began to overtake Alba. Breaking the kiss to take a breath, Ross looked down at what a mess Alba was._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, I don't mind constructive criticism!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to comment. I don't mind constructive criticism!!!  
> And do please excuse any late replies.(Not allowed on the computer at home.)


End file.
